


Dream Sense

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Other, Their fathers don't find out about the river meetings, Tobirama cares for Hashirama Too Much, it's not good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Sensors have a unique ability... The ability to dream of the days of those they interact with.Senju Tobirama never really thought about how inconvenient this could be until he began to tail his brother.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Dream Sense

Senju Tobirama never really sleeps. His dreams are filled with the lives of those he interacts with.

He learned very quickly to interact with as few people as possible, trying to get a good nights rest and figure out how the 'dreams' worked.

Eventually, he gave up without having said a word about it to anyone.

  
The first time he considered mentioning it was when as he slept he observed his brother's day through his eyes.

  
His brother had met with an Uchiha. 

He'd awoken heart pounding as he realized that his brother had been alone with the enemy - someone from the clan that had killed Itama - and no one had realized.

  
When his brother gave his excuse to leave Tobirama left as well, silently tailing his brother.

  
Then when Madara came, Tobirama watching carefully, checking with his senses for anyone to come, ready to grab Hashirama and get out of there.

As the day passed and no one came out, Tobirama relaxed some.

When the end of the day passed, he experienced his brother's day once again, giving him another chance to figure out how to feel about Madara.

He woke up early and thought for hours how to approach his brother's new friend.

Eventually, he decided that to follow his brother out and wait for a few minutes to make sure Madara had no tails before he went back.

And pretend that he didn't know what was going on.

When the day came that he sensed someone else following Madara he stopped Hashirama short before he arrived.

  
"He's being followed." Tobirama commented, and Hashirama's eyes went comically wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hashirama said. "I'm going to train." He paused before adding. "Alone."

"You've been meeting with Madara for months now," Tobirama replied without missing a beat. "With Uchiha Madara, who currently has a tail. So we need to go and meet up with him another time."

Hashirama looked like he'd been hit head-on with another of Tobirama's experimental jutsu, but he allowed his brother to lead him away from his friend.

  
"Just... When whoever's following him leaves tell me so I can go back so he knows I didn't forget about him?"

"I can do that." Tobirama promised. After watching his brother's life through his eyes - admittedly it was on and off - he knew that he could trust Madara (not that he'd ever admit it). "You should get back. You can tell tousan that I sent you back because someone was following you."

"...Alright." Hashirama reluctantly agreed, and Tobirama turned away from his brother, shooting up into the trees making his way back to the river, keeping an eye on his brother with his chakra-sense.

And of course, instead of going back to the Senju Compound, Hashirama began slowly making his way towards Madara.

"Damnit." He muttered, without bothering to turn around. Instead, he lengthened his stride and decided it was time to improvise.

  
His hands began to form hand seals automatically, and, as he landed on the branch he saw the other Uchiha talking with Madara. He paused, taking a moment to analyze his chakra.

Then, as he released the jutsu, he allowed himself to grin. The unknown Uchiha and Madara both jumped out of the way but Tobirama was already moving, engaging the unknown Uchiha.

"Izuna!" Madara yelled as he jumped forward to engage Tobirama - almost instantly wood sprouted out of the ground stopping Madara's attack.

"Tobirama what're you doing?" Hashirama practically yelled as Tobirama knocked Izuna down, sword moving faster than the eye could see-

And resting it on Izuna's neck.

"Let this be _a warning,_" Tobirama said, voice low. "I will not tolerate anyone threatening my brother or his happiness. Uchiha or otherwise." His sword came up back into his sheath. "I hope you understand that. You won't get another warning."

  
"Tobirama!" Hashirama spluttered and Madara moved, pulling Izuna to his feet and positioning himself between Tobirama and Izuna.

"I'm not your enemy, Madara," Tobirama spoke in a normal tone. "I'm looking out for my brother. As you are." He could feel the surprise in all three chakra signatures and Tobirama turned away. "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." Then he launched himself into the trees, making sure to keep an eye on Madara and Izuna while they talked with Hashirama.

That night's dream revealed that Izuna had been sent to follow Madara by his father... Uchiha Tajima.

  
"Listen, I know who both of you are," Tobirama informed the brother as Hashirama napped. "The Uchiha heirs." They shifted back, eyeing the trees wearily. "I haven't said anything. And I won't. Hashirama needs both of you right now."

_What do you need?_

All he needed was to keep Hashirama safe. And preferably happy, but that was secondary to his safety.

  
"I'm a sensor." He explained. "As Hashirama might have mentioned. I'll know if you bring anyone else to these meetings with my brother and I will retaliate."

Tobirama never truly got along with the Uchiha brothers, but that was alright. He didn't need to. He simply needed to keep Hashirama safe and happy.

So it puzzled him when Madara sought him out, years later as Konoha was being built.

"I know we were never really friends but-"


End file.
